the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Tutweiller
Emma Tutweiller is a teacher and a fictional character in The Suite Life on Deck and The Suite Life of Jules O'Mackey on Deck. She is the teacher of Jules,Sandra,Nick,Hannah,Giana (Gigi),Layla,and Jacob aboard the S.S. Tipton. Origin It is not officially known where Emma came from, but it is believed that she is from the state of Vermont because she was a weather woman there. It is known that she attended community college before coming onto the S.S. Tipton. Her mother, who is never officially seen in the series, believed that Emma would never find a spouse. Story The Suite Life on Deck Emma was always looking for a spouse, but was always unsuccessful. She doubted that she would ever find the man for her, or ever have children (which was possibly a reason why she's a school teacher). Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett were her two best students, and Zack Martin, Woody Fink, and London Tipton were her three worst students. This is because Cody and Bailey have straight A's, including in her geography class, while Zack never studies, Woody just has horrific grades, and London doesn't want to go to school because she's already rich and is not very intelligent. Emma weeps often about never finding the right man, including in Lost at Sea and Marriage 101, saying "I'll never find anyone!" and "I'm never going to get married and have children". The only person that was in love with her was Mr. Blanket, but Ms. Tutweiller couldn't stand Mr. Blanket (as revealed in The Defiant Ones). Ms. Tutweiller also had an agreement that Mr. Blanket stays no less than 100 feet away from her. Finally, Mr. Moseby came along and started to become interested in her. He is now her fiancee as he proposes to her in "Graduation on Deck". Emma is often made fun of because of her age (mainly by London Tipton) and is portrayed as older than she really is. She was on a TV news crew, where she did the weather in Vermont 10 years ago, but brought it back again in Seven Seas News. The show was cancelled after four episodes because of the crew members (her 7 Seas High students) making bad choices and arguing. One of the other jobs that Emma had was being a showgirl in Vegas. Emma attended a community college. She believes there is more to life than school when it was senior ditch day, but Cody and Bailey didn't believe her. Emma also enjoys to read romance novels. Her mom doesn't believe she will ever find a man. She has a lot of cats because of her lack of a man. It was said that she received one cat for every time she was dumped, implying that she has been dumped by many men. One of the men she dated dumped her and left her for her sister. List of Appearances Season 1 * The Suite Life Sets Sail * Parrot Island * Showgirls * International Dateline * It's All Greek To Me * Boo You * seaHarmony Season 2 * In the Line of Duty * Goin' Bananas * Lost at Sea * The Defiant Ones * Can You Dig It? * Once Upon a Suite Life * Marriage 101 * Seven Seas News * Starship Tipton Season 3 * Silent Treatment * So You Think You Can Date? * Das Boots * Senior Ditch Day * The Play's the Thing * Prom Night * Graduation on Deck Relationships Love interests 'Marion Moseby-' In Showgirls, Bailey and London suspected Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller to be dating. In Sea Harmony, Emma and Moseby are paired up together by the ship's single questionnaire and dance together. They later break up because Mr. Moseby likes The Three Stooges and Miss Tutweiller is told she doesn't have a sense of humor. They later have dinner together thinking up punishments for Zack and London, to punish them for meddling in their personal lives. In Graduation on Deck Mr. Moseby proposes and she accepts before he can even finish. 'Mr. Blanket-' Mr. Blanket, the ship's psychologist, is obsessed with Miss Tutweiller. The feeling is not mutual, though, because Ms. Tutweiller put a restraing order on him. He has a doll of Emma which he kisses and changes it's clothes. Category:Characters Category:The Suite Life of Jules O'Mackey on deck Characters Category:The Suite Life of Jules O'Mackey on Deck